The Nui Family
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Series of one-shots about Mata Nui and Eris' family.


It was a cold evening, as usual in the desert. On the Skrall river among rustling palm trees and thorny bushes were flying desert, dark brown moths. Mata Nui was sitting on the sand in a position called "Lotus Flower" and meditated. His mask was shining golden glow. Mata Nui was now in a different spiritual realm. The World in His eyes were gray and blurry. Between patches of gray writhed smells that Mata Nui receive a color- light and curling ribbons. Surprisingly, to the mind of Mata Nui broke consciousness Ignika. Warning. Mata Nui returned to normal psionic condition and a second later he felt a blow to the stomach. The impact sent him flying on the rough tree trunk. Rough straps tightened around his wrists and attach him to the tree. Someone's fist struck his throat. This treatment was to prevent him from speaking. He looked up. He saw above him a pair of red eyes. Eyes shone like a wolf's.

- Did you miss me? - Mata Nui recognized the voice of Leader of Skrall, Tuma.

- Ghhh... - Mata Nui had difficulty with breathing - No...

- Really? - Tuma feigned regret - I wish. I'll have to do better than that. Do you remember our last meeting? Now it will be... more painful.

Mata Nui was struck in the face. From the mouth of the injured one blood spurted. Then he felt the cold metal in the hip. He shouted. Tuma plunged the dagger into his side.

- It hurts? - Tuma was picking his blade in organic tissue - I'm so sorry.

- Just come to me tinker in my hip? - Mata Nui looked at him askance.

- No, no - Tuma stroked cheek of his prisoner - have some fun a little bit.

Leader of Skrall began to touch the abdomen and thighs of Mata Nui. At the same time he was touching the buckle of the breastplate. Mata Nui began to struggle.

-Let go of me, you... - he said, but Tuma silenced him with a kiss. Brutal, powerful and cruel. Mata Nui shivered. He felt such weak.

Tuma finally managed to handle the breastplate and threw it aside. Mata Nui was flat and muscular stomach (but not excessively). The organic tissue was black, smooth and warm. on the middle of the chest, at high of the heart of a turquoise heart-light with golden sparks. Tuma grinned vindictively and assumed Mata Nui tight at the waist. Mata Nui was weak and defenseless. He did not like that feeling. He could feel the hot breath of striker on his face.

Then he saw slim figure above the arm of Tuma. Tuma apparently realized that someone is trying to attack him and waved a hand. Figure screamed in pain and fell into the river. But very quickly rise. It was Eris. Her eyes glowed blue and silver glitter, and on her body appeared blue and gold water runes. Mata Nui has never enjoyed as much as the sight of her.

- Listen, big guy. You have two options - Eris used her "famous" brazen, immature voice - Or let him go - she deliberately did not say "this word" - either it will be fun.

- Get out of here, little brat! - Tuma threatened her with a knife - Or you both will regret it.

Eris laughed and jumped on Tuma. Behind her flew streams of water, which instantly became sharp like a razor. The Leader of the Skrall snorted in annoyance and hit the girl in the stomach. Eris fell to the ground and felt a foot of enemy on her chest.

- You had a chance, kid - Tum bared his tribal sword and raised it to strike a blow in the chest of girl.

It happened so fast. Mata Nui cried out in fear. Kanohi Ignika untied their power. Flashed gold, bright light, which absorbed Mata Nui, Tuma and Eris. The girl covered her eyes. When the light was gone, eyes of Eris appeared unusual view. On the sand had grown soft, green grass. At the point where Mata Nui was staying, sprouted new young plants. From the top, from tree branches falling soft crumbs of flower dust.

- Oh, grave! - girl cursed - How do I explain it?

- Tell them that we were training - Mata Nui emerged from among the bushes. He was shabby and was bleeding, but was still alive.

- Dad! - Eris took over Mata Nui's waist. She was crying. Toa-Glatorian felt a tremor in his heart. She called him "father." She never before did not.

- Do not cry, I'm fine - Mata Nui stroked her dark blue hair.

- You're bleeding - Eris indicated his hip.

-Oh, it's - Mata Nui, with the Mask of Life, quickly heal his wounds.

- What have you done with Tuma?

- I teleported him to the Old Atero. He does not come back soon.

- Erm, Dad... your breastplate.

- Oh, right. Wait a minute. And you'd better close your eyes.

Eris listened it (by Mata Nui- a miracle). Mata Nui asked Ignika for help. Mask began to attract sand from the environment. Breastplate, which turned into dust, when he lost contact with the body of the owner, has return on place. Energy force fell Eris. Mata Nui quickly ran up to her and held her. She was very light. Eris blinked and looked up at his father's face.

- You know - she started - You're pretty good looking.

Mata Nui scared that the mask has done something with her, but she began to laugh.

- Do not threaten, girl! - Toa-Glatorian hugged his daughter to his chest.

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry - she giggled - but it's true, you're handsome.

- I am your father - Mata Nui ruffled hair of her - I think you should not say such things.

- I'm sorry - Eris shook her father's hand with her head - Sit with you?

- Why do not you - Mata Nui made place on fresh grass for her.

* * *

Kiina and Terra were watching Eris and Mata Nui at breakfast. They were both tired. They had no appetite. They buried spoons in bowls of stew. They didn't react when on the table appeared cake with berries for dessert. Something similar like this never happened. What happened to them, by all the gods?!


End file.
